


Thunder on the Mountain - SPN Canon Big Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: A string of strange and seemingly unrelated tragedies are plaguing the Appalachian region. Children disappear. Men go insane. Hikers are mauled by large animals. And always...traveling Northward. Sam and Dean pick up the hunt in a small town outside the national forest. The creature they're hunting is one of legend, feared by the native tribes that once populated the area centuries ago. With the unexpected aide of a strange woman also appearing to hunt the creature, the boys must attempt to bring it down before they lose their minds completely.





	Thunder on the Mountain - SPN Canon Big Bang 2017

**Author's Note:**

> I created these illustrations for the Supernatural Canon Big Bang story, [Thunder On The Mountain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11423427/chapters/25593771), written by Skitty_the_Great. Her story is awesome. Please check it out!

  


  



End file.
